


She Fits Right In With The Divine

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard (Marvel), F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Jane felt out of place and foreign here, in this golden place in her golden gown surrounded by perfect and beautifully imperfect people. But Darcy? Oh, Darcy was resplendent. Darcy looked like she'd wandered the golden halls of Asgard all her life.(Written for Femslash February 2019. Darcy/Jane, AU, complete.)





	She Fits Right In With The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day one was "opposites". In this AU Thor/Jane were never a thing (sorry Thor). Also canon whomst, I don't know her. 
> 
> \- I typed and posted this on my phone so please forgive any possible formatting weirdness. Not beta-read. -
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

Jane felt extremely awkward.

  
All around her people were celebrating, clad in glittering armour and shimmering gowns. The table in front of her was bowing under the weight of all the food heaped upon it.

  
Jane felt supremely out of place. She was sure she looked ridiculous in the golden dress the Asgardians had foisted on her. The golden leaves in her hair were making her scalp itch and she hardly dared to move lest she destroy the beautiful glass bangles adorning her wrists. She was sure she'd never worn this much make up in her life. 

All in all she was certain that she looked about as elegant as a wet poodle. Jane felt out of place and foreign here, in this golden place in her golden gown surrounded by perfect and beautifully imperfect people.

(Seriously. Even the oldest, most battle-scarred Asgardians somehow all managed to look like supermodels.)

  
But Darcy? Oh, Darcy was resplendent. Her silver dress hugged her every curve and did very unfair things to her already gorgeous figure. Her hair sparkled with a myriad of tiny silver clips. Whatever she'd put on her lips made them look like they were made from flawless red enamel.

  
In short; she looked the exact opposite of Jane. Darcy looked like she'd wandered the golden halls of Asgard all her life.

  
Jane sighed and nibbled on a grape. It tasted the same as Earth grapes. She'd probably already ruined her lipstick with it.

  
"You are a lucky woman, Lady Jane."

  
Jane jumped. Lady Sif inclined her head in apology.

  
"Sorry, what?"

  
Sif pointed a hand towards where Darcy was engaged in lively conversation with three Asgardians, her head thrown back while she laughed freely.

  
"You love her."

  
Jane felt blood climb into her cheeks.

  
"I'm very obvious, aren't I?"

  
"Obvious in your discomfort as well as your admiration. Do you find the feast not to your liking?"

  
"Oh, no! It's lovely. I, uh, I'm just not— I feel a little out of place."

  
Lady Sif frowned.

  
"Ah, I see. Might I offer a suggestion?"

  
Jane nodded.

  
"I feel that your enjoyment of the festivities would be much greater if instead of admiring from afar, you joined your lady love. There is to be dancing later."

  
Jane couldn't help her longing look towards Darcy at that. What she wouldn't give to see her girlfriend twirl in that dress. But...

  
"Oh, that's fine. I don't really—"  
And Sif was gone.  
"—dance."

  
Jane sighed. She really hated fancy parties. The planet they took place on didn't seem to matter.

  
She cast her eyes over the giant buffet. Maybe one of those delicious cream puff thingies she'd had earlier would improve her mood. Now where had those...

  
"Janey!"

  
All the air left Jane's lungs as a body landed in her lap. She pushed silver shimmery material out of her face, only to be faced with a smiling Darcy.

  
"Hey."

  
She couldn't help but smile back, her bleak mood momentarily forgotten.

  
"Hey. Weren't you over there just now?"

  
Darcy affected a pout.

  
"Yes? But it's boring over there when you are over here!" She grabbed Jane's hand.

"Dance with me."

  
Jane leaned back a little.

  
"You know I can't dance."

  
Darcy huffed.

  
"Pah! Nobody here can dance. They look like they're hitting each other to music. And I want to see you twirl in that gorgeous dress!"

  
"Your dress is also very pretty. Uh. I mean you're pretty! In the dress!"

  
Jane fought the urge to hide her face in Darcy's puffy skirt. Gosh, she was flirting like a teenager on a first date. Darcy didn't seem to notice, all smiles still. 

"Thank you. Now come dance."

  
"No. Really, Darcy, I don't want to."

  
Darcy scrunched up her nose.

  
"Bah. Doesn't matter. You have to dance for at least one song. Do you know why?"

  
"No. Why?"

  
Darcy leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear. It made Jane's heart beat speed up, butterflies spreading in her stomach.

  
"Because we're in opposite groups. You're a nerd. I'm a social butterfly. That means I have to drag you to parties and force you to have fun."

  
Darcy leaned back, grinning.

  
"It's the natural order of things, Jane."

  
Darcy stood up, tugging on Jane's hand.

  
"Now come on!"

  
Jane sighed. As usual she was helpless in the face of Darcy's enthusiasm.

  
Oh well. The Asgardians probably didn't know what Earth dancing was supposed to look like. She might just manage one song with her dignity intact.

  
"Alright. But only one song!"

  
Darcy whooped loudly.

  
"Great."

  
When they were halfway to the dance floor, Darcy turned around.

  
"Hey Jane?"

  
"What?"

  
"If you dance for two songs you v get to take me out of the pretty dress later!"

  
"Darcy! Oh my gosh!"

  
Well. So much for her dignity.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you find typos you can keep them. ;P Comments make butterflies flutter in my stomach. 
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com 
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you want at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
